


Ignite

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Burns, Family, Fire, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, injuries, tbh i just wanted to write techno being cool n getting his brothers out of a burning house ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: The stairs are burning, but intact enough that he can make it up. He prays they’re still there when he comes back. He bursts into what used to be their bathroom to find his brothers; Tommy’s trapped by fallen debris and the skin on his right arm is charred so badly it didn’t even look like skin anymore.“Wilbur,” Techno manages despite the heaviness in the air and the tightness in his chest. His brother turns, looking wild and frantic.“Techno, he’s stuck, I can’t-”-OR-Techno rescues his brothers from a burning house, and deals with the aftermath of their injuries.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 504





	Ignite

Phil’s coughing violently as he’s helped into the ambulance. Techno aches to grab him by the shoulders and ask where his brothers are, but that would do more harm than good. Besides, he’s sure he already knows.

He looks back towards their house. Flames leap from it, crackling and burning and hot. Techno takes in a breath, and then he runs.

He’s past the firefighters before they can even attempt to stop him. He hesitates outside the house for half a second, but he can’t afford to waste time. Techno takes a step, and the world around him burns.

Almost immediately his eyes water and his lungs feel shrivelled and choked. He can barely breathe. He swallows down the pain and the heat and presses on.

There’s noise from upstairs. A noise that isn’t fire crackling or wood splintering apart. Techno heads up.

The stairs are burning, but intact enough that he can make it up. He prays they’re still there when he comes back. He bursts into what used to be their bathroom to find his brothers; Tommy’s trapped by fallen debris and the skin on his right arm is charred so badly it didn’t even look like skin anymore.

“Wilbur,” Techno manages despite the heaviness in the air and the tightness in his chest. His brother turns, looking wild and frantic.

“Techno, he’s stuck, I can’t-”

“I’ve got him,” Techno says, a promise in his tone as he gently puts his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. They lock eyes, and then Wilbur is gone, headed for the stairs and for freedom.

Techno moves to Tommy’s side and assesses the debris. It’s just the one piece of wood, but it’s thick and heavy. He prays he can lift it.

“Techno?” Tommy’s voice is raspy and cracked. Techno reaches out, taking his younger brother’s left hand, his mostly-uninjured one.

“I’m here.”

Tommy visibly relaxes, and Techno slides his hand from the younger’s palm. He studies the plank for a second time.

“Tommy, the second I get this lifted, you need to haul your ass out of the way,” Techno warns. “Understand?”

Tommy nods. There’s fear in his eyes. Techno can’t say if his own are clear of emotion or not. 

He takes a breath, steels himself, and grips the wood. The first thing he registers is how hot it is, to the point of almost burning. The second is how much less heavy it is than he’d anticipated.

Techno manages to lift it with relative ease, but his entire body is weakened from the smoke in the air, so he knows he won’t be able to hold it for long. Tommy scrambles forward, letting out a small yelp of pain as he’s forced to put weight on his burned arm. 

Techno drops the wood, unable to hold it anymore. Thankfully, Tommy’s clear of it. Techno studies him carefully for a moment; aside from his arm, the other burns seem minor.

“Can you keep moving for just a bit longer?” Techno asks him gently. “We’ve got to get out.”

Tommy nods bravely, getting his feet with a wince. “I can make it.”

Techno wishes he had the strength to smile at him, but he’d probably end up coughing or look like he’d tasted something awful. Instead, he just puts an arm gently around Tommy, guiding him towards the stairs.

They’re still intact, but determinedly more on fire than moments earlier. Techno takes one look at Tommy, at the burns he’s already suffered and picks him up. The flames lick at his legs as he picks his way down the stairs as quickly as he can.

Tommy’s limp in his arms, and it’s clear the fight has drained out of him. They make it down. A firefighter takes Tommy from Techno as he emerges from the burning house.

Techno’s knees buckle under him. He takes a breath of decidedly fresher air as paramedics rush to get him onto a stretcher. He looks up at the sky as they wheel him into an ambulance, and he smiles.

**********

Techno and Phil are discharged quickly. Techno’s burns are minor, even the ones on his legs and Phil’s mostly got his lungs to worry about.

Wilbur and Tommy aren’t so well off.

Wilbur’s palms are heavily burned, far worse than Techno’s are. The left side of his face is also charred, but not beyond repair, and he sports several other burns across his body, but at least he’s conscious most of the day now.

Tommy is even worse again. There are burns all over him, and his right arm was amputated. There’s heavy bruising along his back and spine from when he was trapped. 

Techno visits him daily from the moment he’s allowed visitors. Sometimes, Phil comes too.

He sits by the bedside of his brother now, loosely gripping the younger’s remaining hand. The same one he’d reached for in the burning house.

Techno can’t sleep anymore. All his dreams include Tommy dying in the house, trapped and alone.

He’s scared, too. Tommy hasn’t been unconscious this entire time, but any of the times he has awoken, he’s been incoherent, and he’s passed out again only after a matter of seconds. Techno runs his free hand through his own hair; it’s far shorter now, only barely past his shoulders.

The ends of it were singed sometime during the fire. He’d had to cut it, and he didn’t really mind the shorter length, though he was going to grow it back out immediately. Tommy’s hair had also had to be shortened, but not as drastically as Techno’s.

Since his hair was shorter, to begin with, the tips barely got fried, meaning he only looks a little different-  _ weird _ , if you asked Techno- than before. Not counting his lost arm, of course.

From beside him, Tommy stirs. Techno tries to ignore the small rush of anticipation that runs through him and reminds himself Tommy might not fully wake up.

“... Dad?”

Techno laughs in relief. “No. Just me.”

Tommy shifts, brow furrowing in confusion. “Why can’t I…?”

Techno already knows what he’s going to ask. “Your arm was burned beyond repair. They had to amputate.”

Tommy looks at him, absolutely distraught. “How am I meant to play Minecraft?”

Techno laughs again, loud and long. Tommy just looks mildly annoyed.

“What’s so funny?”

Techno doesn’t answer, instead simply saying, “Technology for prosthetics has advanced a lot. I’m pretty sure you’ll still be able to play Minecraft- eventually, anyway.”

Tommy shifts again, and seems to fully take in that only Techno is there. “Dad and Wilbur.”

It’s not exactly a question, but Techno understands anyway.

“They’re fine. Phil’s probably eating all your snacks at home.”

Tommy gasps. “He wouldn’t! I’ll beat him up if he does.”

Techno laughs for the third time that day and realises it’s the first time he’s laughed since the fire. “Sure.”

He leans over, carefully gives Tommy a brief hug. The teen immediately tries to shove him off, but he’s smiling too much for Techno to seriously think he wants him gone.

Techno has a million things he wants to say to Tommy, and he’s sure Phil and Wilbur do too, but right now he’s happy to just sit here in the company of his youngest brother. They’ve got time for serious talk- all the time in the world, in fact.


End file.
